


Assorted Star Wars Oneshots

by gallifreyanFan



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifreyanFan/pseuds/gallifreyanFan
Summary: Star Wars writings taken from my tumblr @/gallifreyanFan. Requests are open!
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Anakin Skywalker/You, Luke Skywalker/Reader, Luke Skywalker/You, Obi Wan Kenobi/Reader, Obi Wan Kenobi/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Assorted Star Wars Oneshots

25\. “Don’t. Move.”  
Rating: E  
Word Count: 2.4k b/c I have no self control  
Warnings: Fluff, injury, Mace is a bit OOC probably, dialogue heavy  
A/N: Fun fact Obi-Wan had a R4-P17 during the Clone Wars. All planet/sector/character names are made up.  
~~~  
“We believe there to be a Seperatist outpost on Sainti Tue, a planet close to our current campaign on Trogosath in the Scallerri sector. This may pose a threat to our efforts,” Mace Windu said calmly, walking around the circular halo-projector showing the position of the planets. “We need you to find it and see to it that it is taken care of.”  
“Who else is assigned to this mission, if I may ask?” You look to the tan-clad Master to your left.  
“Well, since Skywalker and his troops are currently assigned on a mission in the Outer Rim, it will be just your and Obi-Wan’s forces on this assignment,” Master Windu says, turning to face the two of you. “I trust this will be sufficient.”  
“Yes, Master,” you both bow, leaving the briefing. 

“So, another mission?” You ask Obi-Wan, walking alongside him toward the hanger.  
“Yes, this time hopefully without the usual recklessness I have to go through,” he chuckled. “It’s been quite some time since we’ve been on mission together, hasn’t it?”  
“It has. It’s been rather quiet without you and your padawan causing trouble on our missions.” You both bow your head to Luminara and Ki-Adi Mundi as they pass you in the halls of the Jedi Temple.  
“Anakin’s matured quite a bit since the last time we had a mission together. He’s actually taken on a padawan,” Obi-Wan says.  
“Really? I’m surprised I haven’t heard about it. I suppose he’s still just as headstrong, though?” You smile, recalling the many times Anakin nearly sacrificed himself and the mission for some thing or another.  
“Indeed. He’s doing quite well with Ahsoka so far,” he says, “She’s turning out rather well.” The two of you are separated briefly by a small group of younglings running between you both, scattered “Sorry Masters” floating back to you.  
“I imagine she’s just as determined and headstrong as her master, huh?” Having reached your destination, you turn to him.  
“She has. I’m honestly surprised you haven’t requested a padawan yet, you’re a wonderful teacher,” he says, smiling softly at you. And honestly, between the compliment and his heart-stopping smile, you find yourself blushing.  
“It’s not that I haven’t asked, I just think the Council doesn’t quite trust me with a youngling quite yet. I only completed my Trials a little more than three cycles ago,” you confess, looking down.  
“Hmm, I think you have more than enough experience to take on a padawan, between your training and having to deal with my padawan,” he says. “And it's honestly not like you can do any worse than Anakin.”  
“I guess so… Well, I figure I should go gather up my troops. Meet you back here in ten?”  
“Of course.”

The 212th legion and the (number)th legion land in the dense jungle of Sainti Tue. The air was hot and sticky, and it hits you in the face as you hopped off the carrier ship. Looking up at the gigantic shrubs and odd grasses, you recognize the purple onuyer’s distinct shape, its large, bulbous leaves creating cover for your troops, if there are any Separatists here. Climbing up a nearby rock, you see a circular compound not too far in the distance. Pressing the comlink on your wrist, you comm through to your captain and Obi-Wan. “I think I’ve found our heading.”  
The ruins in front of you seemed deserted, at least from the outside. “Captain Ry, get Ink to open these blast doors please, on the double.”  
The (color)-marked clone motions to your tech expert, who quickly gets the doors open. No one is in the main entrance, so you quietly move your troops into the hall. Pulling out your lightsaber, the (color) light cast shadows on the inlaid walls. Multiple passageways lay out in front of you, twisting and turning into darkness. You motion for the troops to split up and search the area, dividing themselves amongst the tunnels. Obi-Wan takes for the tunnel directly across from the entrance, and you follow up behind him. Taking a sharp turn, the two of you find yourself upon an earther stairwell. You start up, tensed and on edge, waiting for any battle droids to creep their way out of the stone inlay. The stone under your feet suddenly turns to metal, and both of you jump at the sudden “clang!” that rings out. “Ah yes, two skilled Jedi, started by the sound of a metal staircase,” Obi-Wan mutters, continuing up the flight of stairs. The stairs soon level out, opening up into a long, slightly-better-lit room. Simultaneously sheathing your weapons, you walk into the room, footsteps echoing slightly around you. The two of you slowly make your way through the room, steps becoming a bit less stealthy. It’s been half an hour- probably more- just getting through that long tunnel, and no droids have popped out? Talk about a bust mission.  
Slowly moving forward, Obi-Wan held his arm out, blocking you from going any further. “Don’t. Move.”  
You stop, leaning into his outstretched arm ever so slightly, and listen, hearing the shuffle of battle droids in the dark balconies about you.  
“Did we just walk into a Seperatist trap?” You exhale.  
“I do believe we just walked into a Seperatist trap,” he says, reaching towards his lightsaber. Your own (color) blade hummed alongside his. “A surprisingly well-laid Seperatist trap.”  
“Indeed.”  
Blaster shots fire out, and deflecting some, you start running towards a nearby control panel. “Arfour, get those doors open!” You call to the red astromech droid, continuing to deflect blaster fire left and right, reflecting some shots back into their rightful owners. Arfour trills, apparently unable to get the doors open.  
“It’s times like this that I miss Artoo,” Obi-Wan points out. “Even if his master is a bit troublesome.”  
You huff out a laugh at that. “Very tru-- ah!” A deadly beam of light managed to make its way past your saber and hit you in the leg. “Shit shit shit--.” You slump down on the ground slightly, your now-injured leg unable to support your weight. Hastily turning off your lightsaber, you notice a few straggling droids. “Obi, o-on your left,” you say weakly, trying not to let the pain get the best of you. I’ve had worse I’ve had worse this is nothing this is a scratch--  
Obi-Wan quickly takes notice of your predicament. “Oh to hell with it!” Pushing Arfour away from the control panel, he quickly crushes the few remaining battle droids by way of the Force and works on cutting a hole through the blast doors. An opening is made in what seems like record time; Arfour gliding through while Obi-Wan picks you up. He holds you bridal-style, gently placing you down on the other side before climbing through himself. Picking you up again, his comlink suddenly beeps on his arm. Sighing, he awkwardly shuffles you about, before ending in a position where he was basically cradling you in his arms just to reach the comlink. “Great timing Cody,” he says, exasperation evident in his tone.  
“Sorry General. Just letting you know, we cleared the surrounding areas. We found no signs of Seperatist leaders on the outpost, just a whole lotta clankers,” the Commander’s voice came through on the comlink. “If there were, we believe they’ve already fled the planet.”  
“Kriffing-- all right. We’ll meet you at the rendezvous point in time for extraction. In the meantime, can you make sure there’s a bacta kit or medic available? And put all my comms in through (y/n)’s for now,” Obi-Wan says, not waiting for a response before shuffling you back to a more comfortable position. “So sorry dear, Cody should really learn when a good time to call is--”  
“Yeah, teach your Commander to use the Force,” you say, pain making you slightly out-of-it. “That’ll make sure he doesn’t comm you when he has no clue what’s going on.”  
“Very funny,” he says, sidestepping bits of battle droids and sparking control panels. Good to see the clones cleared through, very few of your own men were shot down. Seeing a small platoon of your clones on the ground level just below the balcony you were on, he decides to make his way down. He is, however, unable to find a stairway or lift. Making use of a Force jump, he lands a bit harder than he would have cared to, jostling your leg and making you cry out in pain. “Shit-- sorry darling, it’s going to be okay,” he says. You nestle into his chest as he stands and clears his throat--  
The platoon finds it’s blaster sights pointed at the pair of you, before-- “General!” Captain Ry says, quickly coming to your side. “What’s the matter sir?”  
“Blaster shot to the leg,” Obi-Wan interjects. “Do you have a bacta kit on hand?”  
“No sir, we’re just onto the rendezvous point now, and fresh outta supplies,” he says, motioning for his men to start moving. “I can take them if you need me to,” Ry nods his head towards where you lay (quite comfortably) in Obi-Wan’s arms.  
“I’ve got it, you worry about your men,” he says, turning his attention back to you. You were dozing off in his arms until he calls your name. “It would be in your best interest to stay awake, my dear.”  
Hiding my blushing face may be my best interest right now, you think. Regardless of your personal state, you find enough strength to wrap your arms around Obi’s neck for support. “Bit of a bust mission, huh?” You mumble. “No Seperatist leaders, just a whole lot of scrap metal.”  
“Yeah,” he sighs. “Very scarce for a mission you decide to get injured on.”  
“It’s not like it was my choice,” you slur out, nuzzling your head back into Obi-Wan’s warm chest. “Man, it’s like the Trials all over again these days.”  
“If you don’t end up with the rank of Master soon, I’m going to be very disappointed in the Council,” Obi chuckles  
“A-aren’t you on the Council? Kind of rude to put yourself down like that,” you say, dozing off once again.  
“You’re very right,” he says, placing a gentle kiss on your forehead.

“Cody! Where that damn medic!” The din of carrier ships “We have to get—to the cruiser—medical attention—”  
Clips of sounds and voices fade in and out- the most predominant being Obi-Wan. By the time you come to, the bright white lights of the med bay were giving you a damn headache.  
“Maker, why is it so bright in hereeee,” you whine out, throwing the crook of your elbow over your eyes in an attempt to block the light harassing your eyelids.  
“Glad to see you back in the land of the living,” a deep voice says from your left.  
“Obi-Wan,” you sigh out, glad to see a familiar face sitting next to you. “How long was I out?” He looked so tired, as if he’d been here for—  
“Only a few days.” He held your right hand, gently intertwining your fingers with his. He presses a kiss to the back of your hand before placing it on his forehead, leaning over your bedside. “To be quite honest, I thought I could have lost you,” sadness laces his voice.  
Not “we,” not “the Council.” Your heart twisted at the sound of him so sad. “But you didn’t,” you offer.  
“And gods am I glad for that,” he smiles, standing and gently pressing his lips to your cheek- just a bit too close to your own.  
Pulling your other hand out from the covers, you tangle it in his hair and pull his lips to your own— Jedi Code be damned. You could have died, and for what? A bust mission. No sir; carpe diem.  
“If you’re going to kiss me, kiss me properly goddamn it,” you smile up at him.  
“Ever the lively one, you are,” he smirks. “I’ll be back, I need to inform the Admiral and the Council you’re well.” 

~~~  
“Thank you, Masters,” you smile at the Grand Council, then look to the young Togruta child by your side.  
“Hmm, a good teacher, you will be. A briefing of your next mission, Master Windu will give,” Yoda says from his chair, looking to his left.  
Mace Windu nods, “Your briefing will be in the communications center in fifteen minutes.”  
“Thank you,” you smile and the child beams up at you, like the Moon reflecting the Sun’s light.  
Being the end of the meeting, the various Council members stand and mingle, discussing whatever it is that needs discussed. Well, except for one. “Run along, young one,” you say with a hand on their shoulder, “I’ll catch up.” You wink, their blue cheeks going a shade darker at the attention. They run off, darting between the Council members and down towards the communications center. You walk over to where Obi-Wan sat sprawled out in his seat, gazing at you affectionately. The room was mostly cleared out by now, and as you placed yourself to stand just in between his legs, you held out your hands. He took them in his own, admiring you as you smile down on him. “I’m a Master,” you say, pride and exhilaration in your eyes and voice.  
“I know. I was the one who suggested to the Council granting you the rank,” he smirks, pulling himself up. “Kandra Rae Haal, hmm?” You smile at the name of the 14 year old Togruta now in your care. “I daresay she is almost as headstrong as Anakin.”  
“Oh no,” you say in feigned terror. “I’ve put up with him this long, I think I’ll be fine.”  
“I wouldn’t be so sure,” he says with his usual smug look. From where his hands are intertwined with yours, he pulls you into a hug. He squeezes you tight, his arms wrapped around your waist and yours around his neck, where one hand comes up to play with his hair. Since he almost lost you- which he’s convinced happened, regardless of it only being a shot to the leg- your relationship bloomed, under covers of course, neither of you quite ready to leave the Order in such a dire time.  
“Either way, thank you,” you say, holding him tight and all but burying your face in his neck.  
“While I do enjoy holding you while not in a life-or-death situation, I daresay it would be bad for you to show up late to your first briefing as a Jedi Master,” he says, pulling away from you slightly.  
“Oh shi-” You didn’t realize how long you spent with him. With a quick peck on the cheek, you rush out into the halls of the Jedi Temple. Obi-Wan smiles as he leisurely makes his way out of the Council’s tower. “Already doing better than Anakin,” he remarks to himself.


End file.
